


Il Professore di Erbologia

by Lord_Luna_Puff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Neville Longbottom, Developing Relationship, First Time Topping, Gay Sex, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild Painplay, Mild S&M, Powerful Neville Longbottom, Professor Neville Longbottom, Romantic Angst, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Spanking, Top Severus Snape
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Luna_Puff/pseuds/Lord_Luna_Puff
Summary: La guerra è finita da anni.Severus Snape ama stare solo a leggere e farsi la barba ogni mattina alla stessa ora, vive di pensieri incoffessati e sguardi celati e ha i vestiti neri tutti uguali che tiene meticolosamente ben piegati nel proprio armadio.Neville Longbottom è cresciuto librandosi come una farfalla colorata oltre ogni aspettativa.





	1. PRIMO

**Author's Note:**

> Allora... Spero che vi piaccia, io mi ci sto mettendo davvero di impegno e di cuore a scrivere questa storia, nonostante i personaggi continuino a ribellarsi e andare di testa loro. Ma la amo anche per questo.  
> Dovrei riuscire ad aggiornare una volta a settimana.

 

 

Era successo durante una lezione di pozioni con un quinto anno di Grifondoro e Serpeverde. Un ragazzo di quella classe, Neville Longbottom, un piccolo imbranato maldestro ciccione timido ragazzino, aveva fatto uno dei disastri che combinava spesso, rovesciando della pozione per terra. I Serpeverde stavano ridendo, qualche Grifondoro si era offerto di aiutarlo a ripulire, il professore si era avvicinato per rimproverarlo. Poi Longbottom lo aveva guardato. Era stato uno sguardo breve ma deciso, senza traccia di imbarazzo o vergogna. "Scusi, sistemo subito" aveva detto. Si era rimboccato le maniche e aveva rimediato al suo errore, senza l'aiuto degli amici, senza reagire alle prese in giro degli altri. Era stato quello il momento in cui Snape aveva capito, prima di molti altri, che Neville Longbottom non sarebbe stato piú un piccolo ragazzino imbranato maldestro ciccione e timido. Ne era rimasto folgorato come se avesse trovato una gemma preziosa nascosta nel ciarpame; nessun altro lo aveva notato? Solo Severus l'aveva visto? Era cosí evidente, cosí bello, ai suoi occhi, ma no, il mondo era stupido e cieco e non se ne accorse. La nuova luce in quello sguardo brilló solo per Severus.  
Tutti gli altri continuavano a trattarlo come prima, deridendolo o compatendolo, ma Snape lo guardava e notava il modo diverso in cui teneva le spalle, con cui alzava le sopracciglia, con cui piegava le labbra, che camminava un po' piú dritto, che non sembrava piú sull'orlo del pianto per ogni rimprovero o presa in giro. E si scoprí a seguirlo con gli occhi ogni volta che ne aveva l'occasione, cercando di catturare quanto piú poteva di quei nuovi movimenti, quei nuovi sguardi come fossero un tesoro, di cui solo Snape stesso aveva la mappa.  
Era strano? Tutta quell'attenzione ad un alunno, quella... Gioia o ammirazione o eccitazione o speranza per dei piccoli e, per la maggior parte delle persone, impercettibili cambiamenti nell'espressione di un quindicenne? Probabilmente, sicuramente era strano, ma Snape preferiva non pensarci: c'erano già tante cose difficili e angoscianti nella vita che se qualcoasa finalmente riusciva a infondere un po' di ottimismo e di bellezza nelle sue giornate, non aveva nessuna intenzione di rovinarla con inutili elucubrazioni, con definizioni pericolose.   
In questo modo per mesi aveva guardato Neville vivendo ognuno di quei piccoli segnali quasi come un regalo per lui, per curare il suo cuore disilluso. Poi anche altri lo avevano cominciato a notare. Quelle perle segrete erano diventate di tutti e Snape aveva saputo di averlo perso.   
Era passato un anno, poi due, poi tre: tutti lo acclamavano ora. Snape lo aveva incrociato un'ultima volta alla cerimonia di premiazione per gli eroi della guerra, quando ad entrambi era stato conferito un Ordine di Merlino di seconda classe.   
Si erano stretti la mano e scambiati qualche frase di circostanza. Neville era decisamente diventato l'uomo sicuro di se, serio, gentile, coraggioso e curioso che Snape sapeva sarebbe diventato già da quel giorno di anni prima. Il mago l'aveva lasciato andare con un ultima segreta carezza degli occhi: non era piú un suo segreto ormai, quel giovane bellissimo uomo apparteneva al mondo   
  
Erano trascorse altre stagioni. Snape era definitivamente guarito dal morso di Nagini e la McGonagal gli aveva offerto il posto di insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure e di Vicepreside.   
-Preferirei insegnare Pozioni- fu la risposta dell'uomo -se il posto è ancora libero.  
Lo era e Snape era tornato ad Hogwarts, alla sua vecchia classe, il suo vecchio alloggio, le sue vecchie abitudini.   
Dopo qualche altro anno la professoressa Sprout era andata in pensione e contemporaneamente Bill Weasley, che aveva insegnato incantesimi dalla fine della guerra, aveva deciso di lasciare il castello e ricominciare a viaggiare, ora che sua figlia era entrata ad Hogwarts. La McGonagal aveva dovuto fare molti colloqui quell'estate, Snape non la invidiava per niente. Alla fine i candidati furono scelti: Neville Longbottom e Susan Hossan, quest'ultima poi avrebbe ricoperto anche il ruolo di Direttrice della Casa Tassorosso.  
Snape si sarebbe forse dovuto sentire allarmato per la forza della curiosità di vedere come Neville era diventato in dieci anni? O del fatto che nella sua testa lo chiamasse Neville, senza alcuna esitazione? O lo definisse, contro qualunque aspettativa, "il mio allunno preferito", per non fare di peggio?   
I nuovi assunti arrivarono al castello. Longbottom era bellissimo.  
I capelli neri, lunghi fino alle spalle, legati in un codino dietro la nuca, la mascella quadrata, il corpo alto e formato, assolutamente non piú grasso ma robusto di muscoli e salute, e quello sguardo... Lo sguardo di un uomo fatto e finito, un uomo da ammirare e ampiamente ammirato.   
Con gli alunni si mostró subito a proprio agio e metteva subito a proprio agio loro. Snape, per caso un giorno di metà settembre passó vicino ad una serra e vide i ragazzi che guardavano il professore concentrati, interessati, rapiti.  
I colleghi lodavano la sua pacatezza, il suo essere umile e gentile eppure capace e organizzato.   
La cosa che piú stupí Snape è che presto si diffuse la consapevolezza che il professor Longbottom tanto quanto era prodigo di incoraggiamenti se suo malgrado un alunno trovava difficoltà, altrettanto era inflessibile nelle punizioni se un alunno non si impegnava.  
Snape aveva detto addio anni prima alla strana, innominabile fissazione che aveva per lui, eppure, un mese e mezzo da che era stato assunto, lo aveva già osservato e studiato come e piú di quanto faceva all'epoca in cui era uno scolaro. Ormai la sua curiosità era piú che soddisfatta, aveva ben visto che uomo era diventato eppure continuava a seguirlo con gli occhi ogni volta che poteva, a cibarsi dei suoi sorrisi, dei moti delle sue mani. Si stava forse fissando di nuovo? Non era saggio tutto quello.  
  
Durante il consiglio dei docenti del semestre per tutto il tempo la sua attenzione era stata focalizzata sull'insegnante di erbologia, ogni secondo, anche se era abbastanza tranquillo di non essersi fatto scoprire da nessuno. Alla fine della riunione si alzó e stava andandosene, cercando di non dire a se stesso cosa stava per fare, cosa già tante volte aveva fatto, in quei due mesi e anche, ancor piú colpevolmente, anni prima: chiudersi nella sua stanza a passare in rassegna tutti quei dettagli del volto del corpo della voce di Neville che aveva rubato nelle sue osservazioni, mentre con una mano si accarezzava il turgore segreto che si risvegliava fra le sue gambe al pensiero di quel giovane uomo.   
-Professor Snape- si sentí chiamare dalla sua voce, prima di essersi allontanato. Si voltó.  
Non avevano parlato neanche una volta a tu per tu da quando erano colleghi.   
-Mi dica professor Longbottom.   
-È ancora strano sentirmi chiamare professore- Era cosí vicino e lo guardava negli occhi e, ispiegabilmente, sorrideva.  
-Voleva dirmi qualcosa?- lo incalzó il pozionista, rigido, per nascondere la propria emozione.  
-Io...- tentennó, un lieve rossore gli salí alle guance e per un secondo quell'uomo eccezionale tornó ad essere il ragazzino timido ed impacciato che era stato una vita prima. Fu solo un attimo ma Snape ne fu folgorato come tanti anni prima lo era stato dalle prime avvisaglie dell'uomo nel ragazzino. -volevo solo chiederle come sta- continuó poi ed era già tornato un uomo.  
Peró c'era stato, solo un breve secondo, nessun altro lo aveva notato: era un segreto di Snape. -Sto bene- rispose, senza scomporsi, sebbene sentiva il cuore battere forte nel petto.  
-Mi fa piacere. Sa, io la devo ringraziare. I suoi rimproveri, la sua severità, oggi posso dire che sono stati uno stimolo indispensabile per la mia crescita.   
Il cuore batteva molto, molto forte. -Me ne compiaccio- disse, il volto sempre impassibile -mi è parso di capire che lei è un insegnante molto apprezzato. Sentiti complimenti.  
Di nuovo davanti a lui ci fu il ragazzino, le gote vermiglie: -G.grazie, signore... Cioè, volevo dire, collega.   
-Devo andare ora, buon lavoro- si affrettó a congedarsi Snape, temendo di non riuscire a controllare i propri sentimenti ancora per molto.  
  
Da quel giorno Snape cominció a cercare di vedere i momenti in cui Neville tornava il ragazzino timido invece che l'uomo sicuro di sé che tutti ormai vedevano. Ma non li trovó. Lo guardava girare per la scuola, parlare con alunni e professori, ed era sempre perfetto, padrone della situazione. Fu allora che cominció a seguirlo.  
Dopo le lezioni si fermava in serra a sistemare e prendersi cura delle piante almeno due ore al giorno. Finiva giusto in tempo per la cena in Sala Grande e ogni tanto, circa una volta a settimana, vi tornava anche dopo la cena, restandovi fino a notte fonda. Gli altri giorni faceva quasi sempre una lunga passeggiata nel parco, in silenzio, pensando a chi sa cosa.   
Il sabato andava in guferia a spedire delle lettere e poi in biblioteca a leggere libri sulla sua materia. Decisamente un lavoratore indefesso!  
Snape peró voleva sapere di piú di lui. Avrebbe voluto conoscere ogni dettaglio della sua vita, ogni pensiero. Era pazzo! Non c'era piú alcun dubbio, era completamente impazzito.  
Arrivó e passó il Natale e fu l'alba del nove di gennaio. Il compleanno di Snape. Ma nessuno lo sapeva, nessuno se ne era curato mai. Aprí gli occhi, fissando il soffitto della sua camera e prendendo alcune lente boccate d'aria. Lo faceva ogni mattina, per rassicurarsi di essere ancora vivo.  
Sentí bussare alla porta. Stupito infiló il mantello sopra il pigiama e andó ad aprire.  
E c'era Neville davanti a lui che esclamó: -Buon compleanno!  
Snape si spostó di lato per farlo entrare, guardandolo stupito: -come ha fatto a saperlo? Ma soprattutto perché se ne è proccupato?  
Neville ignoró tutte quelle domande e invece disse: -è proprio il Principe delle Tenebre eh?!  
-Come prego?  
Neville fece un gesto tutt'intorno ad indicare l'ambiente: -la camera ha poca luce, e i mobili sono tutti di ebano e pelle nera.  
Per tutta risposta Snape inarcó un sopracciglio.   
-Non sapevo cosa regalarle, cosí le ho portato dei pasticcini per la colazione.  
-Io non mangio pasticcini. E non mi sono neanche fatto la barba ancora.  
Neville non si fece buttare giú da quella frase: -è il suo compleanno, si lasci andare.   
"Preferirei avere il tuo sapore in bocca che quello dei pasticcini" pensó per un folle delirante momento Snape, invece disse: -immagino che dovrei offrirle del tea per accompagnarli.  
E fu cosí che trascorse la colazione del suo compleanno seduto in poltrona con tea e pasticcini chiacchierando di erbe rare con Neville Longbottom, con la faccia che gli prudeva e il cuore che si muoveva su e giù per la sua gola.  
  
Questo non lo aiutó a superare la propria malsana fissazione e una settimana dopo si trovó a spiarlo da un vetro mentre trafficava in una serra. Erano le undici di sera e stava ancora finendo di trapiantare dei germogli, troppo piccoli perché Snape potesse riconoscere la pianta.  
Finalmente l'ultimo fu nell'ultimo vaso. Neville si sfiló i guanti ed asciugó la fronte con il dorso della mano, ripose gli attrezzi e poi si voltó piú o meno in direzione di Snape, che si ritrasse per non farsi vedere e si spostó poi sul lato opposto della serra pensando che di lí a poco Neville sarebbe uscito.  
Ma passarono vari minuti e non successe niente. Snape, incuriosito, osó tornare ad affacciarsi alla finestra vicino l'ingresso della serra per vedere che succedeva. E rimase a bocca aperta.  
Neville era ancora dentro, ma non stava piú trafficando con le piante, si era invece slacciato la camicia e calato i pantaloni, con una mano si toccava il suo membro eretto. Era poggiato al bancone, perfettamente esposto dal punto di vista di Snape, che osservó rapito il pulsare dell'erezione tra le dita della destra e il moto della sinistra che andò a pizzicare lievemente un capezzolo. Il pozionista non riusciva quasi piú a respirare.   
Era davvero molto piú di quanto avesse mai osato sperare di vedere e non riuscí a risolversi ad andarsene.  
Quell'uomo bellissimo, gli abiti aperti e discinti, che tendeva il proprio corpo in mezzo ai fiori mentre si dava piacere da solo, i suoi sospiri giungevano attutiti fino a lui: quell'immagine avrebbe sicuramente tormentato i suoi sogni per molto tempo.  
Perché poi si stava masturbando? Effettivamente in tutte le sue osservazioni non aveva mai avuto il sentore che Neville avesse una relazione, eppure era strano, avrebbe potuto avere chi voleva.   
E poi lo sentí gemere: -Severus...  
Non era possibile. Snape non riusciva a credere alle proprie orecchie: Neville aveva davvero detto il suo nome in quel momento? No, no di certo, era Snape che ormai era arrivato al punto di avere le allucinazioni.  
E Neville poi lo fece di nuovo, mentre la sua mano continuava a muoversi sul suo membro virile, la voce incrinata di piacere, disse: -Severus...  
Era possibile che stesse davvero pensando a lui? Il cuore del pozionista stava scoppiando.  
-Severus... Lo so che sei lí. Vieni dentro.   
La testa di Snape girava. Tutto quello non era possibile, si doveva trattare per forza di un sogno o una qualche realtà parallela. E se lo era allora tanto valeva andare fino in fondo. Aprí la porta della serra ed entró.  
Neville aveva smesso di accarezzarsi, ma era ancora mezzo nudo ed eccitato.  
-Mi sono accorto che mi spii- disse -e mi chiedevo perché. Immagino che la ragione è sotto i tuoi vestiti che la trovo- ammiccó maliziosamente e allungó il braccio andando a posare il palmo aperto e sul cavallo gonfio dei pantaloni di Snape con un gesto deciso.  
Il pozionista si sentí tremare tutto per quel contatto. Non disse niente, ma guardando il ragazzo negli occhi gli prese il polso e portó la sua mano al proprio petto, sul cuore che batteva all'impazzata.  
E poi il ragazzino era di nuovo lí, gli occhi sbarrati pieni di imbarazzo e tenerezza, al posto dell'uomo lascivo di un attimo prima. Con voce emozionata sospiró: -anche io.   
Ma Snape scosse la testa: -Perché? Perché proprio me?  
-Perché non te?  
Snape sollevó un sopracciglio: -Pensavo che fossi piú sveglio di un tempo: io sono acido, brutto, vecchio, tu sei un ragazzo di ventotto anni gentile e solare, bellissimo, tutti ti amano.   
-Perché sei tu, sei sempre stato tu- il suo volto era paonazzo e i suoi occhi si posarono su qualcosa alle spalle dell'uomo, imbarazzati. -Sei tu che mi hai fatto diventare forte, sei solo tu adesso che mi fai sentire ancora fragile, sei l'unico che mi puó rendere felice.  
Neville sapeva? Sapeva ogni cosa...  
Si baciarono.  
  
Severus gli fece scivolare la camicia dalle spalle e lo spinse di nuovo contro il grosso bancone di legno al centro della serra.   
Finalmente poteva esplorarlo, toccarlo, stringerlo.   
Neville sospiró ad ogni bacio e Severus ne fu generoso, le sue labbra lambirono ogni centimetro del suo petto liscio, si strinsero sui suoi capezzoli piccoli e scuri, scesero sul ventre piatto, attraversato da una striscetta di peli neri. Severus si sentiva cosí... Cosí... Non lo avrebbe mai immaginato che fosse in quel modo, il languore nel petto era quasi doloroso mentre scopriva in quel modo quel corpo da tanto desiderato.  
Si lasció cadere in ginocchio, il volto all'altezza del membro del piú giovane. Lo fissó per alcuni secondi, improvvisamente intimorito, poi gli diede un bacio proprio sulla punta.   
-Dimmi se sbaglio, è la prima volta che lo faccio.  
-Non sei mai stato con un uomo prima?- Chiese Neville stupito.   
-Non sono mai stato con nessuno- ribatté Severus come se fosse la cosa piú normale del mondo, poi si avventó a dare una lunga leccata all'erezione del giovane che mugugnó piacevolmente. La afferró con una mano e tenendola ferma cosí provó ad infilarsela in bocca. Sbatté contro il palato procurandogli un senso di vomito, si ritrasse.  
Neville, con tutte quelle attenzioni, faceva fatica a ragionare. -Aspetta, mi stai dicendo che sei vergine?  
-Sí- rispose semplicemente l'altro.  
Il piú giovane spalancó gli occhi: -Davvero?!   
-Sí be', ti stupisce tanto? Cos'é mi credevi una specie di puttanella?   
-Non proprio ma...  
-Eppure sai cosa penso della maggior parte delle persone e cosa la maggior parte delle persone pensa di me.  
Neville lo aveva tirato su mormorando -oh, Severus- e lo aveva abbracciato stretto.   
Erano rimasti vicini cosí per un minuto intero, poi nell'abbraccio le mani avevano iniziato a muoversi, tastando il corpo dell'altro. Neville aveva iniziato a spogliare Severus, strato dopo strato, il mantello, la tunica, la camicia e i pantaloni, la canottiera e i boxer e infine il corpo lungo e sottile dell'uomo fu rivelato.  
Neville accarezzó il suo membro segreto e Severus singhiozzó. Non era come quando si toccava da solo era: -Neville!  
-Possiamo provare con calma quello che vuoi, d'accordo? E nient'altro. Cosa vorresti fare?  
Severus lo guardó. Era cosí bello poterlo avere lí, dopo tredici anni di sguardi, cosa poteva mai chiedere di piú?  
Gli strinse una mano sul fianco, sentendo la sua carne calda. -Vorrei baciarti ancora. Vorrei prenderti e averti stretto intorno a me, abbracciato.   
-E allora fallo! Io sono qui per te.  
-Ma tu? Lo vuoi?  
-Sí- rise Neville -sí: sei già il padrone del mio cuore, darti il mio corpo è tutto ció che desidero.  
Si baciarono, ancora e ancora. Neville si abbandonò sul tavolo tirandosi l'altro contro, vicino, i corpi che si mischiavano.  
Il piú giovane prese la mano dell'altro e se la portó alle labbra, baciandone e leccandone le dita con adorazione, facendolo sentire amato ed importante come nessun altro mai. Voleva che fosse perfetto, Severus lo meritava e dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui Neville finalmente aveva un modo per ricambiare.  
Poi guidó la mano che aveva appena vezzeggiato in mezzo alle proprie gambe, spinse due dita dentro di se: -Cosí- disse gentile -aprimi per te.   
Severus non si capacitava di come Neville potesse amarlo in quel modo, era molto meglio di quanto avesse mai immaginato. Il giovane uomo si stese indietro sul legno, sollevando le gambe aperte e stringendole intorno ai fianchi di Severus. Sorrise, quel suo sorriso bellissimo, incoraggiante.  
Il pozionista si lasció trasportare dal desiderio e gli si spinse dentro con forza, pieno di bisogno. Neville gemette e lo guardó ed era dinuovo un ragazzino fragile.  
I suoi occhi liquidi si piantarono sul suo cuore. Era quello l'amore?  
Si spinse ancora piú dentro, sentendo il suo corpo cedere intorno a lui, cercando di farlo gemere ancora in quel modo.  
E lo fece, una mano davanti alla propria bocca, cercando inutilmente di tapparla perché non fosse troppo forte. Chi sa se cambiava davvero qualcosa?  
-Ti piace?- chiese Severus e il ragazzo annuí, rosso in viso.  
L'uomo gli prese i polsi scostandoli dal viso: -voglio sentire tutto- disse. Si tiró fuori e si spinse di nuovo dentro, con un solo gesto, completamente. Neville gridó.  
Il corpo del piú giovane era cosí accogliente e caldo, Severus avrebbe voluto esplorare ogni possibilità di quella nuova incredibile esperienza, provando ogni possibile inclinazione e ritmo e posizione, studiando ogni reazione dell'altro. Ma molto presto dovette arrendersi all'evidenza di dover rimandare alle volte successive. Strinse forte il professore di erbologia, baciandolo, abbracciandolo, premendoselo contro e affondando un'ultima volta nel suo corpo raggiunse l'apice del piacere.   
Fu l'orgasmo piú intenso della sua vita, non riusciva a smettere di boccheggiare o a lasciare andare Neville, era meraviglioso! Continuó a baciarlo e carezzarlo e abbracciarlo entusiasticamente finchè non venne anche lui.  
Rimasero stretti ancora a lungo.

 

 


	2. SECONDO

 

Severus Snape era steso nel letto, immobile, fissava il soffitto.  
Di certo non dormiva, non poteva di certo dormire! Era in quella posizione da ore, non muoveva un muscolo. Non era triste, tutt'altro! Forse un po' preoccupato ma... Non era quello. Era il caldo. Ed il ronzare lieve del respiro. Era il letto improvvisamente più piccolo, che poi era un pensiero assurdo questo perché solitamente dormiva sempre nella stessa posizione in cui era adesso, steso dritto sulla schiena, da un lato del materasso: aveva tutto lo spazio di cui in teoria abbisognava quindi, ma in qualche modo non era abbastanza.   
La pendola oscillava piano, il tempo passava.   
Arrivarono le sei di mattina.  
Sospirò.  
Si alzò in piedi con un unico fluido movimento e si diresse verso il bagno. Si sciacquò il viso. Aprì l'armadietto accanto lo specchio afferrando un lungo rasoio di accaio scintillante, facendolo scorrerre un paio di volte su una striscia di cuoio; si insaponò abbondantemente le guance e con movimenti accurati rase la barba. Una volta liscio e sciacquato per un secondo osservò la sua immagine nello specchio. I capelli neri, ormai inframmezzati da fili grigi, gli scendevano ai lati del viso fino ad arrivare alle spalle, sotto gli occhi si vedevano i segni della mancanza di sonno. Lavò i denti, bevve alcuni sorsi di acqua gelida e uscì dal bagno.  
Il suo sguardo percorse la stanza, nella tenue luce che entrava in un filo sottile dagli scuri alla finestra. Sul suo letto era disteso un uomo, avvolto solo per metà dalla coperta, gli occhi chiusi, i capelli scarmigliati, il petto che si abbassava ed alzava lentamente.  
Lo osservò studiando la forma della sua spalla nuda, la caviglia che sbucava dalla stoffa. Il suo volto era atteggiato ad un'espressione rilassata, sorridente, di chi è in pace con il mondo.   
Dopo alcuni lunghi secondi i suoi occhi tornarono a girare per l'ambiente: una camera da letto sobria, arredata prevalentemente di nero, che sarebbe stata impeccabilmente ordinata se non per alcuni vestiti abbandonati per terra accanto al letto. Fu proprio a questi che Severus rivolse la propria attenzione: li raccolse e li piegò con cura, dividendoli poi in due pile distinte tra suoi e dell'altro uomo. Mise quelli di quest'ultimo su un angolo del materasso mentre lasciò i propri dentro un piccolo cesto di vimini rettangolare. Quindi, aperto l'armadio, ne trovò altri identici e li staccò dalla stampella.  
Forse proprio per il rumore della stampella contro l'asta, l'uomo nel letto iniziò a svegliarsi. Si rigirò tra le coperte con un movimento languido che lo portò supino, il lenzuolo si tese sul rigonfiamento al suo inguine. L'altro trattenne un attimo il fiato, quasi senza rendersene conto, sperando di non averlo disturbato. Ma un attimo dopo le sue palpebresi schiusero.   
Lo vide sbattere le ciglia più volte, guardarsi intorno, trovare lui, sorridergli. I suoi occhi erano due schegge brillanti nella penombra.   
-Buon giorno- la voce si impastò con uno sbadiglio. Tese le braccia sopra la propria testa e agitò le gambe, stiracchiandosi. Diede un calcio agli abiti che erano stati impilati al suo fianco, facendoli cadere.  
Severus Snape serrò la mascella.

Era successo del tutto inaspettatamente. Poche ore prima stava passeggiando da solo nel parco del castello. Poi... le immagini dell'uomo nudo, riverso tra i fiori che sospirava il suo nome si sovrapposero a quelle presenti dello stesso uomo nel suo letto. Era successo davvero?  _Neville Longbottom, il più giovane e amato professore della scuola, aveva invitato lui, il più vecchio e temuto, dentro la sua serra, sulle sue labbra, fra le sue gambe? Il pozionista glielo aveva chiesto: -Perché proprio io? sono acido, brutto, vecchio, tu sei un ragazzo di ventotto anni gentile e solare, bellissimo, tutti ti amano- ma Neville si era detto sicuro.  
_ Severus rispose -buon giorno- a mezza bocca, voltandosi nuovamente verso l'armadio.  
 _Avevano fatto l'amore sopra un tavolo, era successo così all'improvviso, era stato..._ "Un miracolo", fu l'unica definizione che gli venne in mente.   
 _Neville gli aveva baciato le mani. Gli aveva guidato il polso in basso, sospirando -aprimi per te.  
Snape si sentì fremere ancora al ricordo di come lo aveva guardato.  
_-Ehi, come stai?- gli chiese ora Neville sedendosi sul letto.  
-Sto bene, sì. Certo.- scelse un paio di mutande, del tutto uguali a tutte le altre nel cassetto, e le infilò.   
 _Lo avevano fatto nella serra, tra i fiori. Severus gli si era spinto dentro, Neville si era abbandonato sotto di lui, il capo riverso all'indietro sul bancone da lavoro. Si erano abbracciati stretti.  
Poi il più giovane gli aveva detto qualcosa sul tempo da recuperare, gli aveva baciato il collo, gli aveva promesso che sarebbe stato ancora meglio e con questo si era autoinvitato nel suo appartamento.   
Sverus doveva aver annuito o qualcosa di simile ed erano rientrati insieme al castello, di nascosto, si erano praticamente intrufolati in quella stanza come ladri. Neville aveva riso e anche Severus si era sentito divertito, divertito e sciocco. Un attimo dopo erano insieme sul letto. Il più giovane gli era salito a cavallo dei fianchi, si era strusciato sul suo corpo, gli aveva afferrato il membro virile con mano ferma e ci si era calato sopra, impalandosi. Snape aveva boccheggiato per l'improvviso calore che lo aveva avvolto.  
-Ti piace?- aveva chesto Neville chinandosi a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
-A te?  
Neville aveva ridacchiato un: -Sì-. Si era rimesso dritto calandosi nuovamente con il bacino sul suo inguine e gemendo sommessamente man mano che lo accoglieva più profondamente in lui.  
Severus aveva sentito il sangue ribollire._  
Adesso si stava abbottonando la camicia. Neville si alzò e gli venne vicino, abbracciandolo da dietro e posandogli il capo sulla spalla. L'uomo più vecchio si irrigidì. -Hai fatto cadere i tuoi vestiti di lato al letto- fu tutto quello che trovò da dire.  
-Cosa c'è che non va?  
-Niente- rispose Snape, rigido, scostandosi dall'abbraccio. Si infilò la prima gamba dei pantaloni.  
-Sei pentito di ieri sera?- La voce di Neville suonò preoccupata, sì, ma composta, sostenuta quasi.  
Snape sollevò lo sguardo, sorpreso: -No! Ma che dici?! E' stato... bellissimo!  
 _Severus gli aveva stretto le mani sui fianchi e lo aveva guidato nei movimenti, tirandoselo contro con forza. Neville aveva inarcato la schiena. Il corpo tornito e teso, il volto deformato dalle sensazioni, erano stagliati in controluce._  
Il più giovane sorrise, rassicurato, ma un secondo dopo tornò a chiedere: -e allora cosa c'è?   
-Sono solo stanco- scosse la testa -e dobbiamo tornare a lavoro.  
Si allacciò la cintura.   
-I tuoi abiti sono per terra- Gli disse ancora Snape e Neville con un gesto rassegnato delle spalle si decise a prenderli.  
Li indossò senza dire più niente finché non fu pronto. A quel punto disse, il volto leggermente arrossato dall'imbarazzo: -Come facciamo per la colazione?  
-Che vuoi dire?  
-In Sala Grande, come ci presentiamo? Vado prima io?  
Snape finì di abbottonarsi la lunga veste nera. -D'accordo.  
Si fissarono per alcuni secondi, senza sapere che fare, poi si avvicinarono con un gesto imbarazzato scambiandosi un rapido bacio sulle labbra.   
Il professore di erbologia uscì.  
Severus lasciò andare un sospiro che suonò quasi di sollievo.

Neville stava mangiando del porridge e tra una cucchiaiata e l'altra chiacchierava con Hagrid.   
Severus continuava a pensare alle sue labbra schiuse, umide, sgorganti gemiti di passione.  
 _Aveva gridato il suo nome, aveva sospirato di volerlo._  
Era venuto fra le sue dita, sporcandogli il petto di piacere, serrandosi intorno a lui.  
-Severus, tutto a posto?- La voce della Preside lo riportò alla realtà.  
-Come? ...Sì. Perché?  
Lei gli sorrise: -Sembri più taciturno del solito. Sei pallidissimo, ma hai le guance rosse e gli occhi lucidi... Non è che ti sei preso l'influenza?  
Snape scosse la testa: -non ho dormito bene, ecco tutto.  
Forse lei dovette immaginare qualche preoccupazione a tenerlo sveglio, perché gli pose una mano sul braccio con fare rassicurante.

I ragazzi stavano mescolando nei loro calderoni. Il professore di pozioni camminava tra i banchi osservando il loro lavoro.   
-Signorina Weasley, questa sarebbe una polvere? Avanti, sono solo bacche di vischio non sassi, faccia forza con quel pestello! O ha paura di farsi venire i calli a quelle belle manine?  
-Signor Wood quello è un mestolo, non una zappa! Non si accorge che così schizza i suoi poveri compagni?  
Possibile che dopo mezzo anno di lezioni quei ragazzini ancora non fossero in grado di usare gli strumenti più basilari?   
Stava per inveire contro qualcun altro quando l'immagine di quella stessa aula anni prima si sovrappose all'attuale. _Longbottom sedeva ad un banco infondo, e tremava quando Snape si avvicinava..._  
Tra lo stupore di tutta la classe il professor Snape sorrise teneramente, gli occhi persi fissi sul legno di un banco.

Aveva freddo alla testa.  
-Severus... Severus...- giunse una voce da lontano. Cosa volevano? -Severus!  
Il mago aprì gli occhi. Era steso su un letto e qualcuno... Mise a fuoco il volto familiare della storica infermiera di Hogwarts. China su di lui, gli stava inumidendo la fronte con una pezzetta.   
-Che è successo, Poppy?- Snape si mise a sedere di scatto e la donna dovette fare un balzo all'indietro per non fasi raggiungere da una capocciata.  
-Hai avuto un mancamento durante una lezione.   
-Sono svenuto?  
-Sì. Sono stati i ragazzi a venirmi a chiamare. Quale è l'ultima cosa che ricordi?  
-Io- il pozionista cercò di mettere in ordine i pensieri -ero in classe con dei ragazzi del primo anno. Stavo spiegando la Pozione Obliviosa.  
Madama Pomfrey sorrise: -bene, non hai amnesie. Vado a rassicurarli che ti riprenderai.  
-Non credo li riempirà di gioia saperlo.  
L'amica ridacchiò poi uscì, Snape sentì un indistinto suono di voci e dopo poco lei rientrò. -Gli ho detto che per oggi la lezione è finita- disse -è meglio che ti riposi un po'.  
L'uomo annuì: -ma cosa è stato?  
-Niente. Ti ho fatto un po' di analisi mentre eri svenuto, ma non sei sotto l'effetto di nessuno dei soliti incantesimi o pozioni. Non sembri neanche malato... Potrebbe essere qualcosa di raro ma onestamente- lo guardò seria -credo che si tratti di una questione psicosomatica. Hai avuto fonti di stress ultimamente?  
Severus si sentì invadere dall'imbarazzo. Era... -Io- iniziò -Posso contare sulla tua discrezione Poppy?  
-Ma certo!- Lei gli sorrise incoraggiante -Severus mi conosci. E comunque ricordati che devi dirmi tutto se si parla di salute.  
-La notte passata ho... be' diciamo che ho perso la verginità.  
Sul viso della donna si dipinse un grande stupore ma lei ebbe la delicatezza di non commentare. Sapeva che Severus era molto riservato.  
-Mi tieni qui in osservazione questa notte?- Chiese il mago un attimo dopo con il tono di chi sta chiedendo un favore. L'infermiera annuì e il paziente sorrise, abbandonando il capo tra i cuscini.

Il giorno dopo fortunatamente era sabato e Severus poté svegliarsi con calma e tornare nei suoi appartamenti senza doversi affrettare alle lezioni. Era in poltrona a leggere un libro quando sentì bussare alla porta.  
Quando aprì lo stipite si trovò di fronte Neville che gli chiese: -Come stai?  
-Bene, bene- Rispose Severus rigidamente mentre si spostava di lato e con un cenno della mano lo invitò ad accomodarsi. Non si aspettava di rivederlo così presto.  
-Ti ho portato dei pasticcini- affermò il più giovane arrossendo e tirando fuori da una tasca del mantello una scatola infiocchettata.  
-Ti ho già detto una volta che non mangio pasticcini.  
Neville ghignò: -E dopo averlo detto li hai mangiati.  
Severus sollevò un sopracciglio: -Solo per farti piacere.  
-Serve lo zucchero per riprendersi dai mancamenti- insistette Neville.  
-Preparo del tea- cedette il pozionista.  
Si voltò per mettere l'acqua a bollire nel camino e i muscoli del suo volto si rilassarono appena. Tra poco avrebbe dovuto voltarsi ed affrontarlo di nuovo ma aveva qualche secondo per mettere insieme i propri pezzi.   
Neville gli toccò una spalla. Snape sobbalzò.  
-Merlino, scusa, non volevo spaventarti.  
Trasse un profondo respiro. -Non è niente.  
Si sedettero in poltrona aspettando che l'infuso fosse pronto.   
Per alcuni secondi nessuno disse niente, poi Snape ruppe il silenzio: -Avresti potuto scrivermi per dirmi che passavi a trovarmi.  
Il più giovane sembrò in difficoltà: -Vivo solo in un'altra stanza dello stesso castello, non pensavo... Ti ho disturbato?  
-Stavo solo leggendo, ma...  
Neville si alzò: -Scusa, non volevo essere inopportuno- disse tra il triste e l'arrabbiato -Ti lascio solo.  
Si sbatté la porta alle spalle.   
Accidenti! Perché era tutto così improvviso?   
Non aveva certo inteso di cacciarlo e avrebbe voluto corrergli dietro. Eppure un'altra parte di lui era quasi sollevata di poter tornare a leggere il libro abbadonato.  
Si lasciò cadere in poltrona.   
Si maledisse.  
Poco dopo l'acqua iniziò a bollire ma non si alzò per toglierla dal fuoco.  
Era stato così bello, perché si era rovinato tutto?  
L'acqua sgorgò dal paiolo e cadde sui carboni ardenti sfrigolando. 

 


	3. TERZO

 

 

Neville Longbottom non appariva il giovane e brillante professore che era né il ragazzo impacciato che era stato: era tetro e corrucciato e nei suoi occhi si era gelata una scheggia di vetro. Sembrava un'anima nera e infelice, proprio come Snape. Era così da due settimane ormai e anche gli altri professori avevano iniziato a notare quel malumore repentino e prolungato. Del resto Neville era sempre irreprensibile, lavorava con precisione, trattava gli studenti con garbo e i colleghi con cortesia, ma l'entusiasmo contaggioso che l'aveva fatto amare fin da subito sembrava essersi volatilizzato. Alla fine del consiglio dei professori di febbraio, Madam Pomfrey, l'infermiera, gli si avvicinò:  
-Professor Longbottom- lo aveva fermato mentre stava per andarsene senza chiacchierare con nessuno, per poi continuare quando l'insegnante di erbologia si era voltato a guardarla: -un'epidemia di raffreddore gira per la scuola e le mie scorte di pozione piperita si stanno esaurendo. Avrei bisogno di alcune piante così che il professor Snape possa prepararne dell'altra.  
Gli occhi di Neville erano sfrecciati in direzione dell'uomo, che aveva ignorato ed evitato di guardare per tutto l'incontro ma di cui, suo malgrado, aveva perfettamente presente la posizione nella stanza.  
-Capisco. Be' non c'è problema, venga pure a prenderle quando vuole Madame.  
La vecchia infermiera sorrise: -ha impegni adesso?  
Neville scosse la testa.   
-Severus- disse lei ad alta voce all'indirizzo del pozionista.   
Neville avrebbe voluto protestare qualcosa, ma cosa?  
L'uomo si avvicinò, diede una rapida occhiata a Neville, prima di posare gli occhi sull'infermiera: -Cosa c'è Poppy?  
-Serve della pozione piperita e il professore qui dice che puoi andare anche subito a prendere gli ingredienti.   
-Non li prende lei, Madame Pomfrey- si decise a chiedere l'insegnante di erbologia, preso in contropiede.  
La donna scosse la testa guardandolo come se avesse detto una sciocchezza: -Oh, no, certo, sarà Severus a prepararla, quindi tanto vale...   
Senza sapere cosa dire il grifondoro si limitò a scuotere le spalle. Non aveva alcuna scusa per opporsi, quindi...   
-Mi raccompando Severus, ne ho bisogno quanto prima- aggiunse lei, e con questo si era allontanata lasciandoli soli.   
-Allora, togliamoci il pensiero- aveva detto Neville, brusco, e si era allontanato dalla sala professori verso l'uscita del castello. Non avevano detto nulla lungo il percorso e quando erano arrivati alle serre Severus lo aveva guardato. Neville aveva distolto gli occhi.  
-Allora, prendi queste foglie- gli aveva detto e così il pozionista si era messo a cercare le piante di cui abbisognava senza parlare. Per alcuni lunghi minuti l'unico rumore era stato un lieve fruscio, poi improvvisamente Severus si era deciso a dire qualcosa.   
-Non volevo mandarti via l'altra sera.   
Neville non si girò e non disse nulla, ma le sue spalle parvero irrigidirsi.   
Severus sospirò lentamente, poi ripeté: -davvero, non intendevo.   
-Sono passate due settimane- la voce di Neville risuonò bassa e dura, poi lui si voltò a fronteggiarlo con un cipiglio rabbioso: -sono passate due cazzo di settimane e tutto quello che hai da dire è "non volevo mandarti via"?  
Snape lo guardò con il suo solito volto imperturbabile: -Cosa volevi che dicessi?  
-Non ne ho idea!- Disse Neville a voce alta e sarcastica -qualunque cosa tranne questa.  
-Ma è la verità: non volevo. Come non vorrei vederti così. Tu stai male per me.  
-Che stupido vero?!- commentò il più giovane con una risata priva di allegria assolutamente non da lui -che stupido che sono, è solo una stupida cotta, un retaggio d'adolescenza, di quando ero un ragazzino invaghito del suo professore e invece ho pensato che potesse venirne qualcosa di più. Che tu che mi guardavi sempre in quel modo potessi volere qualcosa di più e invece ti sei tolto la curiosità e niente, va bene, si va avanti come prima. Certo. Hai ragione, che altro poteva essere tra noi?!  
Snape lo guardava immobile: -una stupida cotta- ripeté lentamente -capisco.  
Neville lo fissò di rimando e per un momento non seppe cosa dire; ovviamente quelle parole erano state dettate dalla rabbia, mentre la verità era che dentro di lui aveva conservato un posto per l'uomo da tempo immemore ed era stato così bello sperare che potesse nascere qualcosa tra loro. La verità era che non riusciva a scordare quanto era stato bello sentirlo vicino e che sentirlo invece così distante i giorni dopo gli aveva spezzato il cuore. Invece vinse l'orgoglio e tutto ciò che disse fu: -me la farò passare, non preoccuparti, non dovrai sentirti in colpa.   
Gli aveva voltato le spalle e nessuno dei due aveva detto più nulla. Poco dopo aveva sentito la porta della serra chiudersi.

Il successivo sabato mattina, di buon ora, Severus aveva portato la pozione da Poppy. Si sedette nello studio di lei e iniziò ad aiutarla a dividerla in comode boccettine monodose da poter distribuire agli studenti.   
-Come va?- gli chiese la donna.  
Perché la gente aveva questa fissa di fare conversazione? Si chiese il pozionista. Perfino lei, che era una donna inteligente, doveva assoggetarsi a queste fastidiose consuetudini sociali.   
-Bene- rispose, cercando di non suonare troppo sgradevole: dopotutto sapeva che aveva buona intenzioni. E poi non poteva trattar male proprio una sua amica, praticamente l'unica da quando era morto Dumbledore una dozzina di anni prima. Sempre che avesse un senso definire amicizia la quieta sopportazione che si scambiavano di tanto in tanto.   
-Sai- aggiunse lei, cautamente -quello che hai detto il mese scorso...   
-Sì, be', non c'è nient'altro da aggiungere- replicò l'uomo, sperando di farle capire che davvero non gradisse quella conversazione.   
Lei però non si diede pervinta: -mi spiace se ci sono stati dei problemi. Voglio dire, dall'inizio dell'anno mi eri parso più sereno. Ti curavi anche di più- disse, alludendo ai capelli dell'uomo che dallo scambio di parole che aveva avuto con Neville nelle serre erano tornati al look unto che avevano conservato per tanti anni. -Te lo ho già detto tante volte, Severus, ma torno a ripetertelo: se vuoi potremmo calibrare insieme una pozione per l'umore adatta a te.   
L'uomo scosse le spalle. Di tanto in tanto, circa una volta ogni tre anni, la donna aveva tirato fuori quell'argomento, ma non aveva mai accettato. Non vedeva davvero il senso, insomma, non sarebbe stato molto meglio lasciarlo semplicemente in pace a commiserarsi?  
-Come vuoi- si rassegnò l'infermiera.   
Era vero, da una settimana a quella parte era ripiombato nello sconforto. Quella sensazione di pesantezza sul cuore, che gli rendeva tremendamente difficile fare cose banali come sorridere, lavarsi regolarmente i capelli o non lasciar scivolare gli occhi sul ripiano dei veleni ogni volta che entrava nella propria dispensa non era certo una novità. A dire il vero ci era abituato, tanto da non riuscire a immaginare altra vita. Eppure era sembrata improvvisamente più grave e opprimente negli ultimi giorni. Nei mesi subito prima invece l'esaltazione per Neville lo aveva distratto, ma ora ecco che gli era ripiombata addosso tutta insieme, e con gli arretrati.  
Chiuse il tappo dell'ennesima boccettina, evitando di incrociare lo sguardo della donna, ma poi la sentì parlare di nuovo:   
-Sai, mi sa che avrei bisogno di un po' di succo di mandragora diluito per bagnare i tappi e conservare al meglio tutto quanto. Andresti a prenderlo?

Snape tornò un'oretta dopo con quanto lei gli aveva chiesto.   
-Come va?- le chiese subito.   
-Come sempre Poppy.  
-Come stava il professor Longbottom- insistette.   
Snape scosse le spalle come a dire che non fosse un'informazione di sua pertinenza.   
-Per i pettini da barba di Merlino!- esclamò lei: -se non vai a chiarirti con lui ti uccido con le mie mani, giuro!  
-Cosa?- disse, mostrandosi semplicemente stupito, come se quelle parole non avessero alcun senso per lui.   
-Oh andiamo- liquidò la sua finta ingenuità sollevando un sopracciglio.   
Snape chinò il capo. Dopotutto aveva negato solo per abitudine, non c'era davvero un motivo reale per tenere quel segreto.   
-Non sono una stupida. Il modo in cui vi guardavate dall'inizio dell'anno e poi improvvisamente avete iniziato ad evitarvi, proprio il giorno dopo di quando mi hai confidato... Non so esattamente cosa sia successo- continuò Madame Pomfrey -ma è chiaro che avete assolutamente bisogno di parlarvi senza altre idiozie.   
-Non credo- replicò l'uomo -l'altra volta abbiamo già parlato non c'è più nient'altro da dire.   
-Sciocchezze! Tu ci tieni a lui, è evidente.   
-Ma per lui non è lo stesso.   
-Ma che dici! Certo che ci tiene, è da quel giorno che è di malumore!   
Severus scosse il capo: -No, me lo ha confessato lui stesso.   
Lei gli sorrise con dolcezza: -si dicono tante cose... Severus, dammi retta. Dovete solo parlarvi e chiarire.   
-Ma...- L'uomo stava per protestare, ma la donna lo interruppe.  
-Severus, non essere idiota. Non è che ti capiti l'occasione per una storia d'amore tutti i giorni no?  
-Amore non è esatt-  
-Anzi, è ancora peggio di come pensavo se proprio mai...   
Lui si irrigidì: -Non per questo sono un disperato. Sto bene anche da solo, ci sono sempre stato e se non mi vuole non fa niente. Anzi, c'è stato anche di più di quanto pensassi. Va bene così.  
-Ma lui ti vuole!- insistette lei -Severus, non essere idiota, lui ti vuole e tu vuoi lui, dovete solo dirvelo. Quindi ora ti fai un bagno caldo, mangi una cosina, poi vai da lui e trovi le parole per parlargli a cuore aperto, senza fare l'orgoglioso dei miei stivali.

Snape era nel suo appartamento nero. Passeggiava avanti e indietro. Una parte di lui continuava a ripensare alle parole dell'amica, un'altra a dirsi che si stava solo illudendo inutilmente, di nuovo. Ma del resto, cosa aveva da perdere?  
La dignità, l'amor proprio... questo pomeriggio in cui potresti rilassarti sulla tua poltrona senza ansie, senza nient'altro da fare oltre un buon libro... senza pensieri... senza dolore.   
La vocina era ammaliante. Snape mosse qualche passo verso la poltrona.   
Poi però si fermò senza sedersi, una mano sullo schienale.   
Sapeva che si sarebbe odiato per il resto della vita.   
Non proprio una novità, insomma, è quello che aveva sempre fatto, ma...   
Si girò e si diresse verso il bagno.  
Si fermò di nuovo, la mano sulla maniglia. Ne valeva davvero la pena? Quale era il senso di sperare che... cosa? Ma che voleva fare, ma che pensava... Lui, Snape, una "storia d'amore"? Suonava ridicola anche solo l'idea! Con Neville Longbottom poi! Neville che aveva visto crescere. Neville che era un eroe decorato di guerra (lo sei anche tu! Disse la prima vocina). Neville che era un professore amato e rispettato. Neville che era... bellissimo!   
No... si allontanò dalla porta scuotendo la testa. Un passo indietro e poi un altro.   
Poi si girò di nuovo. Tirò un sospiro ed entrò nel bagno.

Erano le sei del pomeriggio quando si presentò allo studio di Neville.   
Bussò.  
Nessuno rispose.  
Aspettò. Bussò di nuovo.  
Niente.  
Non c'era? Be' si vede che fosse destino.   
Si era appena girato per andarsene quando lo vide avvicinarsi dal corridoio.   
Deglutì.  
Il collega più giovane si bloccò un attimo quando i loro occhi si incrociarono, poi riprese a camminare nella stessa direzione, dritto verso di lui.   
La testa di Snape era un turbinio di pensieri che non sapevano da che parte andare e continuavano a vorticargli tra le pareti del cranio in un ronzio confuso.   
-Professor Snape- Neville si fermò davanti a lui -Desidera qualcos'altro dalla mia serra?  
Snape si schiarì la gola: -No, in effetti.   
-E allora perché mi stava aspettando?- lo incalzò l'altro con voce dura e tagliente.   
-Io... passavo di qui...- che risposta idiota, si morse la lingua un attimo dopo.   
L'altro però non lo guardò sdegnato, anzi, la sua espressione sembrò addolcirsi appena.   
Si passò una mano sulla nuca, come riflettendo un attimo quindi tornò a guardare l'uomo più grande negli occhi.   
-Senti non volevo aggredirti l'altro giorno- disse -so che non mi hai promesso nulla e che è stato un mio errore aspettarmi che...   
-Quindi tu volevi?- lo interruppe l'uomo più anziano -vorresti...?   
Neville per tutta risposta si strinse nelle spalle.   
-Perché io sì- concluse Snape d'un fiato.   
-Tu sì cosa?  
-Vorrei che quello che c'è stato quella sera fosse più che una curiosità, che possa essere l'inizio di qualcosa.  
Neville non disse nulla per alcuni secondi, guardandolo fisso, come a soppesarlo: -Ma mi hai cacciato via l'altro giorno. Mi guardi da lontano ma poi appena mi avvicino mi tieni a distanza!   
-Sei ingiusto- commentò Snape.   
-Io sarei ingiusto?  
-Sì... io... Non ho alcuna esperienza in questo genere di cose te lo ho detto. Sono stato solo per tutta la vita, è ovvio che non sappia come ci si deve comportare in una relazione- parlò di getto, come se volesse buttare fuori tutto quello che aveva in mente -Non puoi pensare che d'improvviso io possa abituarmi a una persona che bussa alla mia porta in ogni momento o che sappia... non so, scriverti pensierini romantici. Così tutto insieme. Ma questo non significa che io non ci tenga, o che non ci proverò ma...   
-Non ti chiedo dei pensierini romantici, solo di non farmi sentire una scocciatura!  
-Tu non sei una scocciatura- replicò l'uomo più grande cercando di infondere più serietà possibile nelle sue parole -Non lo sei affatto ma io... ho bisogno dei miei tempi, sono acido e complicato e se questo non ti va bene, forse sei tu che mi apprezzi solo da lontano.   
-No io...- Neville si sporse verso di lui e lo baciò. Rapido, ma delicato, bocca morbida sulla sua -dobbiamo solo tararci un po', insegnarci a vicenda come comportarci l'un con l'altro- disse un attimo dopo, sulle sue labbra.   
-Sì- sospirò Snape, sorridendo, poi però si scanzò -forse però non è il caso di baciarci qui, potrebbe passare qualche studente in ogni momento.   
-Vuoi entrare nel mio appartamento?  
-Sì, mi piacerebbe.

 

 


End file.
